Late night walks
by Vaoni
Summary: [ Haru x yuki ]. Haru's not going to let Yuki walk home alone.


AN: Lack, Lack, lack! There is such A LACK in Haru/Yuki stories. Grumble, grumble, and grumble!

Anyways, enjoy! I think, no, it would take place around the start of FB, as I highly dislike the latter of the plot.

OH Yeh, and I don't feel the need to write a warning since you must be completely spastic to still read the story after I had specifically implied up top that it is a Haru/yuki. And seriously, if you are really THAT much against slash…. then boy have you come to wrong site. Mwhuhaha

I totally should start petitioning for more Haru/yuki stories…

Disclaimer: I do no own Haru, Yuki or Fruits basket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding his books in one hand, Yuki twisted the combination in and opened the door to his locker quietly. The emptiness of the hall made even the quiet creak of the metal door seem like it had come from a loudspeaker.

His meeting with the other members of the student board had been longer than expected and before long, the sun had set and the lights had been switched on. He wouldn't even be surprised if they had called and all nighter as the work had been only half done by the time they had chose to finish.

Sometimes he wondered why he bothered to involve himself in activities like these.

They wasted what precious time he had. But it was experiences like this that allowed him to practice his social skills, having had an absence of any human or even animal communication when he was in the main house. In a way, it was empowering to know that he could do things, whether this or just a simple walk to his garden, without the presence of someone to choose for him.

Yuki would never admit how much effort it took to start a 'casual' conversation with someone. Only Tohru had been able to fully open him up to strangers, but that was only because she was, in truth, a stranger herself. He still kept himself reserved from the general public, only a few people having ever seen him when he dropped the Prince facade.

He froze when he noticed a shadow against the wall. He could only guess of a few people it may be: someone to call him back to the meeting or another attempt at going out with him by a school member.

The person spoke, "Your meeting went for a long time."

With his back still to the person he smiled as he realized who it was: Haru. It really was amazing how quickly his spirits could lift with just one sentence.

Sliding the rest of his books into his bag he closed the door to his locker gently and clicked the lock back in place.

Turning to the boy he raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here so late?"

Setting off at a slow walk towards the door, Haru smiled gently as he answered, "I don't like you walking home in the dark by yourself."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I could manage."

Not unnoticed by Yuki, Haru scooted closer to him so that his hand was parallel to his. If he weren't so guarded, Yuki would have smiled at his actions.

Not daring to actually take his hand, Haru walked comfortably beside him, a silence settling over them as they thought to themselves.

Breaking it, he spoke, "You shouldn't have waited."

Haru responded in an offhanded matter, as if it didn't really matter how long it took for him to finish, "I wanted to."

Smiling inwardly, Yuki wondered what people's reactions to them would be. He was sure that more than a few of them would have been worried for his safety, immediately thinking that the white and black haired boy would snap into black mode the minute they where alone and try something strange and _probably_ illegal on him. They were wrong of course.

Not once had Haru ever gone black when it was just the two of them. It seemed that he could control that side of him when he was around. Though, the calm usually never lasted for long as Kyo would soon show up and unveil the other side of the boy.

Glancing up, Yuki shrunk back slightly as he noticed that Haru was watching him, his lips curved into a soft smile. The younger of the two Sohma's asked casually, "What are you thinking about?"

Looking towards the greenery to the side of him, Yuki allowed a small blush to rise to his cheeks, though only because he was sure that the other boy couldn't see it. He answered quietly, "…things…"

As he turned his head once again forward, he didn't miss the concern on the others face. Noticing that their pace had sped up, he decreased it slightly.

Haru cocked his head, as he looked him, "You know, if you ever need to talk, I'm always there."

A smile sad smile ghosted over Yuki's lips, "Just like old times."

"No, not like old times."

Wondering if he had somehow upset him, Yuki waited for him to continue.

The cow seemed to be choosing his words carefully, speaking slowly as if to emphasize the importance of them.

"When we used to talk at the main house, it was always missing things. I know that you don't want to burden people with your troubles but…I'll always listen. No matter what you talk about, I'm here for you…."

Hands almost seem to reach out and wrap their claw like fingers around Yuki's heart and he immediately felt worried. How could he even mention the things he so desperately wanted to tell him? How could he when he knew how much they would disgust him? He couldn't bare to have someone else turn their back on him.

_Especially_ Haru.

It may not have looked it to an outsider but Haru meant so much more to him that he let on. Having someone actually _want _to be with him and not ditch him the moment they spent more than a day with him was something that he could hardly even comprehend. Even Akito had to spend time periods without him because of how much his presence offended him.

Haru brushed his hand on his, though not taking it, "Do you think that any of us will ever truly get over it?"

Yuki sighed as he answered, "I'm sure that one day, something will lift the curse. Then we will. Then we wont have to worry about who the next child to be cursed will be, or whether we could ever truly find the love that so many need. I remember how sad I used to feel whenever I saw Kyo, he was always so angry, especially when he was younger. At least when I was growing up, people where kind enough to tell me why I was never going to be normal," looking out of the corner of his eye he glared, "Don't you ever tell that cat that I said that."

A small chuckle passed the cows lips, though quickly ending and being replaced by a serious expression.

The boy looked straight at him, as though trying to show how serious he was, "I love you. You know that don't you?"

It seemed like every time the boy said those words to him, he felt his heart soften a little more. Looking ahead with a small smile he watched as the lights of Shigure's house calm clearer through the trees.

Answering softly, so not to betray himself, Yuki replied, "I know Haru."

They both lapsed into another comfortable silence. Ascending the few stairs to the house, Yuki paused as Haru's voice spoke again behind him.

"I'm never going to give up."

Smiling again, Yuki opened the door as he answered, "I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: And they lived happily ever after…. in my mind at least 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review, I really love them. Even if it is just a small one worded one….


End file.
